


【瑜昉】同床异梦

by Vivianwoon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 红海行动 | Operation Red Sea (2018) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwoon/pseuds/Vivianwoon
Summary: *综艺体，参照韩综《同床异梦2》*同性可结婚背景*演员瑜x素人昉节目的大致形式是，参加节目的当事人和主持人坐在一起看录制的内容，所以会有演播厅，画外音之类的。（大家不要太出戏）「」中为后期字幕【】中为画外音
Relationships: 黄景瑜/尹昉 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【瑜昉】同床异梦

**Author's Note:**

> *综艺体，参照韩综《同床异梦2》  
> *同性可结婚背景  
> *演员瑜x素人昉  
> 节目的大致形式是，参加节目的当事人和主持人坐在一起看录制的内容，所以会有演播厅，画外音之类的。（大家不要太出戏）  
> 「」中为后期字幕【】中为画外音

演播厅

MC1&MC2：欢迎大家收看同床异梦第二季你是我的命运！

MC1：（鼓掌）备受大家喜爱的臻阔夫夫因为档期的缘故也在上一期跟我们正式说再见了，他们在接下来的半年要在世界各地进行比赛。

MC2：在此也让我们预祝他们获得好成绩！

MC1：在我们依依不舍地告别臻阔夫夫后，让我们掌声欢迎本期的新嘉宾—黄景瑜！！

MC2：（海豹式鼓掌）黄景瑜！黄景瑜！黄景瑜！

MC1：（拍了拍身边的搭档）为什么这么激动？

MC2：（站了起来）因为长得帅啊！

黄景瑜：（笑着鞠躬）大家好，我是演员黄景瑜。

——

短片介绍

新的命运情侣主人公：黄景瑜

电影《红海行动》中枪枪致命的狙击手，《飞驰人生》中的顶级赛车手，电视剧《结爱·千岁大人的初恋》中深情的狐狸贺兰静霆，《破冰行动》中英勇无畏的缉 | 毒 | 警。

以演技得到观众认可的黄景瑜在去年也拿到了不少大奖，是被前辈称赞为敬业的青年演员。

——

演播厅

黄景瑜：（和MC、嘉宾握手）各位老师好。

MC2：（拉开凳子）景瑜快坐。

MC1：（笑着看自己的搭档）看来你很喜欢景瑜啊。

MC2：（点头）基本上他每一部作品我都有看，我很喜欢他饰演的军 | 人啊警 | 察啊这种角色。

男嘉宾：我觉得他很适合这种正面的人物。

黄景瑜：（笑）谢谢，谢谢喜欢。

MC1：据说景瑜这是时隔五年再次上真人秀。

黄景瑜：（点点头）是的。

MC1：有什么不适应的吗？

黄景瑜：现在的设备都特别先进，以前不是还有那种小帐篷（用手比划了一下），现在家里全是机器了，完全无死角。我到没什么，就是尹老师有点不适应（宠溺笑）。

MC2：去年景瑜公开恋情的时候，也引起了很多人的关注。

MC&嘉宾：（点头）是的。

MC2：对方也是非常有名的舞蹈艺术家，能邀请他来参加我们的节目也是非常荣幸。

黄景瑜：（谦虚式摆手）没有没有。

MC1：现在两位主要是住在北京吗？

黄景瑜：（点头）对，因为尹老师的工作主要是在北京，而且他基本工作日都要去舞团，所以我就搬到北京去了。我就比较无所谓啊，反正是全国剧组的跑，无所谓住哪儿。

女嘉宾：（羡慕笑）希望我的老公也能像景瑜一样，我一个北方人嫁到南方真的是不适应。

MC2：李老师这还没开始看视频呢，据我们的剪辑师说，这一对儿比刚刚下车的臻阔还让人看了心里发酸。

MC1：（摔台本）到底为什么让我们这两个离婚人士来主持这个节目？

（大家笑）

———

视频

「周六早上七点，黄景瑜在北京的家」

「安静的客厅，窗户下面摆了很多绿植」

「有些复古的装修，墙上挂满了摄影作品」

【黄景瑜：（一脸骄傲）都是尹老师拍的。

男嘉宾：拍的很好啊。

黄景瑜：他有参加过比赛，也办过个人摄影展。】

「整理的干干净净的厨房，冰箱里塞得满满当当」

【黄景瑜：尹老师特别喜欢做饭。】

卧室里，暖色系的被子底下两团隆起。

「并不是一个人」

黄景瑜从背后抱住尹昉，脑袋贴在尹昉的后背上，两个人睡的正香。

【MC1：（故作头疼）这种也让我们看吗？为什么不剪掉？

黄景瑜：因为前一天晚上就来装摄像头了，我已经很收敛了，起码我都把衣服穿上了。

MC2：（慌张）这个节目现在尺度都这么大了吗？】

「时间倒回到前一天凌晨三点半」

咔嚓一声，大门被打开了，玄关的灯随即亮了。

黄景瑜拎着两个大箱子轻手轻脚的进了门，小孟跟在他后面。

黄景瑜把箱子放在玄关，轻声说，“就先放这儿吧，尹昉儿已经睡了，明儿一早起了我再给搬屋里。”

小孟把拎进来的四个箱子整齐的摆在玄关，“那行，那我先走了啊。”

黄景瑜摆了摆手，“赶紧回去休息吧，拜拜。”

黄景瑜脱了鞋子，光脚踩在木地板上。没敢在主卧的浴室里洗漱，黄景瑜在客厅的浴室冲了个澡，裹了个浴巾就出来了。

【黄景瑜：（忽然不好意思）其实我都没想到当天晚上摄像机都开了，不过幸亏洗手间的机器没开。

MC1：也可能开了，只是我们的剪辑师给剪了，毕竟播不了。  
MC&嘉宾：（笑）】

卧室里的小夜灯还开着，隐隐约约能看清屋子里的情况。不算太大的主卧里，一张两米宽的大床占据绝大部分的空间，飘窗上铺了个的软垫，上面随意地摆了几个靠垫。

床尾搭着黄景瑜的睡衣，大概是尹昉睡之前给他找出来的。

黄景瑜扯下浴巾，屏幕被瞬间打码。

【演播厅爆笑

MC2：（笑得往后仰）真想知道我们剪辑师都看到了什么！

黄景瑜：（有些慌张）这个我澄清，我真的穿内裤了，并不是全裸！

MC1：但看起来真的像什么都没穿！

黄景瑜：（无奈扶额）我真的没想到前一天就开了摄像机，也没想到真的会给播出来。

MC1：我们节目毕竟是力求向观众展示真实的情侣日常。】

穿上睡衣后，黄景瑜把手机放到床头充电，接上电的一瞬间，铃声模式的iPhone“叮”的响了一声。

尹昉翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地问，“回来了？”

“嗯，”黄景瑜掀开被子爬上床，伸手在尹昉的后背轻拍，“接着睡吧。”

尹昉把脑袋埋在黄景瑜的怀里，“他们晚上来装摄像头了，我躺在床上看着对面的摄像机总是睡不踏实。”

黄景瑜亲了亲他的发顶，“没事，没事，他们明天就拍一天。安心睡吧，有我呢。”

——

演播厅

MC1：相信你说因为有摄像机所以克制了很多。

MC2：我想知道剪辑师都把什么过分的内容剪掉了（笑）。

黄景瑜：（摆手）后面什么都没了，大晚上还能干啥，都睡觉了。

MC2：就是因为大晚上才会干点什么。

MC&嘉宾：（笑）

——

小白屋采访

黄景瑜拉着尹昉坐下来，把离得有些距离的椅子贴在一起。

节目组：黄老师，你们稍微分开一点。

黄景瑜：为啥啊？

节目组：（指了指节目组的立牌）这两个人形立牌最好跟你们对齐。

黄景瑜：（不大情愿的挪了挪椅子）行吧。

【MC1：（笑）景瑜看起来很不情愿。

MC2：看起来像是在热恋期的情侣。

黄景瑜：我们一直都是热恋期。】

尹昉：（有些懵）开始了吗？

节目组：已经打过板了，可以开始了。

黄景瑜：大家好，我是黄景瑜，这是我的男朋友尹昉（扭头看对方）。

尹昉：观众朋友们大家好，我是尹昉，也是黄景瑜的男朋友。

Q：两位认识多长时间了？

黄景瑜：我们认识有六年了，在一起也有五年了。

尹昉：（看着黄景瑜点头）

Q：两位是怎么认识的？

黄景瑜：因为有共同的好朋友，就王彦霖。

尹昉：第一次见面就是因为王彦霖叫了很多朋友一起吃饭，然后就认识了。

黄景瑜：（手不自觉地搭在尹昉的椅子背上）然后就是加微信聊天吃饭这种啊，后来我在北京拍戏拍了有三四个月，就慢慢熟了。

Q：两位属于一见钟情还是日久生情？

尹昉：（想了想）应该算是日久生情吧，（看着黄景瑜）刚开始只是当作朋友，后来慢慢地就发现好像有不一样的感情，可能有大半年吧，然后就在一起了。

黄景瑜：（舔了舔嘴唇，然后咧嘴笑）我是一见钟情。

尹昉：（惊住）啊？

黄景瑜：我第一次见他就挺喜欢他的，加微信聊天什么的都挺刻意的。

尹昉：真的吗？

Q：尹老师没有发现吗？

尹昉：（蹙眉想了想）这个还真没有。

黄景瑜：这我没跟他说过，这是第一次（笑）。

尹昉：我记得那天吃饭人挺多的啊，而且我好像也没跟你说几句话吧，就打个招呼什么的，你怎么就就.....

黄景瑜：这就说明你是我的命运（指着节目组的立牌），天注定。

——

演播厅

MC2：（夸张地摸了摸胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩）果然是比臻阔夫夫还要令人发酸的啊！

女嘉宾：景瑜好会说情话啊，（看着摄像头）老公你也学学吧。

（大家笑）

MC1：我发现尹昉说话慢悠悠的（笑）。

黄景瑜：（点头）对，他就是会说着想着，然后停下来再想一会儿再说。

MC1：生活中也是慢热的人吗？

黄景瑜：是那种慢性子的人，干什么事儿都不着急，所以比起来我每天都是着急忙慌的。

男嘉宾：家里装修看起来很有艺术气息啊，墙上是摄影作品，家里很多家具和装饰品都很有特色。

黄景瑜：（骄傲脸）家里的装修啊家具啊这些都是尹老师自己一手弄的，完全没有外人插手，当时他装修房子装了快有两年。而且他很喜欢旅行，每次出去都会淘很多东西，王彦霖老说我们家跟世界民俗展览似的（略无奈）。

MC2：看起来不仅是舞蹈家，更像是艺术家啊。

黄景瑜：生活中完全是艺术家的状态，刚开始跟他聊天的时候，净说点儿我听不懂的东西，什么舞蹈啊音乐啊电影啊，反正就是我不懂的东西，但是因为在追他，也不能说无聊，就尽力在听，听不懂就自己在网上查，网上查吧，我还是看不懂。后来我就总说他是老一辈艺术家，尹老师就问我，是不是觉得他太无聊了，我也不敢说是啊，就只能说是我太肤浅了（笑）。

女嘉宾：不过老一辈艺术家这种称呼真的听起来很无聊，男朋友不会觉得你把他叫老了吗？虽然男性可能比起女性来说不是很介意年龄的事（笑）。

黄景瑜：（笑着看女嘉宾）李老师觉得尹昉多大了？

女嘉宾：（有些不确定）我觉得应该二十七八吧，不到三十岁。

黄景瑜：（笑得更开心了）尹昉比我大六岁。

嘉宾：（惊讶脸）

男嘉宾：真的没看出来啊。

MC1：刚开始准备节目的时候，看到尹昉的年纪我也很惊讶，因为他真的看起来比景瑜小。

女嘉宾：景瑜是哪一年的？

黄景瑜：九二年。

女嘉宾：（心里默算了一下）比你大六岁，（忽然瞪大眼睛）今年三十七了！

男嘉宾：居然比我大一岁（惊讶），跟他比起来我就像四十七的。

女嘉宾：只比我小三岁，我的天啊景瑜，他到底是怎么保养的？

MC2：我们当时看尹昉的资料也是这么惊讶。

MC1：大概是艺术家都显得年轻吧（笑）。

——

视频

「早上七点半，安静的卧室终于有了动静」

尹昉在黄景瑜怀里翻了身，看了眼床头的手机。

黄景瑜下意识收了下手臂，闭着眼睛问，“要起来吗？”

“嗯，”尹昉伸手拿起床头的眼镜，“你接着睡吧。”

黄景瑜放开怀里的人，翻了身又睡着了。

【MC1：尹昉起的很早啊。  
黄景瑜：他一般不会睡懒觉，也不会熬夜。再加上有摄像头，前一晚上睡得不太安稳，所以醒得更早了。】

尹昉轻手轻脚地下了床，拉开浴室门看到摄像头忽然一懵，自言自语道，“忘了还有你了。”

尹昉边刮胡子边用余光瞄摄像头，噗的一声笑了出来，“我觉得我说话特别奇怪，不说话也特别奇怪。感觉我好像不能完全忽视它们。”

洗漱完，尹昉打开客厅的电视调出早间新闻，对着电视向后下腰。

【MC2：（震惊脸）这是在干嘛？  
黄景瑜：拉伸，每天早上都会做。

女嘉宾：练跳舞的人好像一天不拉伸就难受。

黄景瑜：（点头）他觉得这样特别的舒服。】

之后尹昉又扶着窗台前的横杆开始摆腿，偶尔扭头看一眼电视。

【MC1：这是专门装的舞蹈那种栏杆吗？

黄景瑜：是，专门早上起来拉伸用的。

男嘉宾：早上起来晨练还看早新闻，真的好像老艺术家（笑）。】

尹昉打开塞得满满当当的冰箱，扫了一眼，拿出了牛奶，又从旁边的橱柜里拿了一个猕猴桃、一个苹果、盒装谷物麦片。

把猕猴桃、苹果削皮切块装盘，牛奶和麦片倒在瓷碗里搅拌均匀。

【女嘉宾：好健康的早餐啊，像是健身博主po的推荐早餐。

黄景瑜：他马上有演出，这一段儿会比较注意饮食。】

吃完早餐，洗完碗，尹昉窝到书房开始看书写东西。

「分针在哒哒哒地走动，画面仿佛静止」

尹昉偶尔会看一下镜头，多数时间都保持一个动作端坐在书桌前。

【MC2：平常也是这样吗？

黄景瑜：他自己在家的话，基本就是这种状态，就很安静的做自己的事情。不过尹老师还是有点儿不适应。

MC1：（点点头表示理解）毕竟是一整天无死角的拍摄。】

十点多，尹昉终于站了起来，他伸了个懒腰又活动了下脖子，然后去了厨房。拉开冰箱，从里面扒出肉馅和蔬菜，又拿了盆开始和面。

「十一点半」

卧室床上的一大团终于有了动静，黄景瑜坐起来眯着眼睛看了一圈四面八方的摄像头，然后毫无形象的揉了揉眼屎，张着大嘴打了个哈欠。

【演播厅爆笑

MC1：景瑜也是没有偶像包袱的啊。

黄景瑜：我昨天从片场赶回来已经三点多了，所以早上起来也特别懵，完全就忽视摄像头了。

MC1：已经十一点半了，还早上啊？  
MC2：看来是真的懵（笑）。】

黄景瑜坐在床上清醒了好一会，才晃晃悠悠地去浴室洗漱。用清水洗完脸，黄景瑜拿起毛巾一顿猛擦，挤了一坨乳液在手掌心，随意的对着脸涂了几下。

【MC2：真的是标准的男士护肤流程。

男嘉宾：对对对，我也是这样，但我太太总说毛巾特别脏，还有什么要用手指抹脸的。

女嘉宾：确实是这样啊，毛巾在潮湿的环境放着很容易滋生细菌，最好不要用来擦脸，乳液用手指推开会更好吸收。

MC1：男人的护肤标准应该就是脸不干就行了（笑），我年轻的时候洗澡只用一块香皂从头洗到脚。

女嘉宾：（吃惊）头发也是吗？

MC1：（点头）头发也用香皂，后来结了婚才开始用洗发水，虽然我现在已经离婚了。】

黄景瑜拉开卧室门边走边喊，“昉儿！”

“起了？怎么不多睡会？”正在厨房包饺子的尹昉扭头。

黄景瑜问，“包饺子吗？在床上都闻见香味了。”

“你去南方拍戏拍了这么长时间，回来第一顿肯定要吃饺子啊。”

“还是你最懂我。”黄景瑜走进厨房，勾着头跟尹昉讨吻。

啵啵啵连着亲了好几下，尹昉略嫌弃的推了推黄景瑜，“扎死我了，你也不刮胡子。”

“这不是在家，出门再说。”黄景瑜指了指摄像头，“不用在意这些，他们要的就是最真实的一面，刮胡子化妆多刻意。”

尹昉说，“你这也太没有形象了吧。”

镜头拉近，鸡窝头、黑眼圈、肿眼泡、没刮胡子的黄景瑜被放大到整个屏幕。

【演播厅里爆笑

MC1：景瑜真的是这个节目里最真实的人之一了。

女嘉宾：我刚开始录节目的时候早上起来还会化妆（不好意思的笑）。

MC2：热搜预定，我觉得节目播出后景瑜会上热搜的。】

“哎呦，这乱七八糟的都不重要，”黄景瑜从后面圈住尹昉，像个大型挂件一样挂在尹昉身上，“我都快一个月没见你了。”

黄景瑜又凑上去亲尹昉的脸颊，“好想你啊。”

尹昉有条不紊地包饺子，“不是隔两天都有视频。”

“你难道不想我吗？”黄景瑜一脸可怜兮兮的样子反问道。

尹昉被黄景瑜的幼稚行为逗笑了，“想想想，最想你了。”

心满意足的黄景瑜在厨房里晃来晃去，一会儿喝袋酸奶，一会儿扒个饼干。

尹昉看了眼咔哧咔哧吃苏打饼干的黄景瑜，“别吃了，一会该吃饭了。”

“哎呦不行，我饿了。”黄景瑜嘬了下手指，“没事，我一会儿还能再吃三盘饺子。”

【MC1：景瑜很爱吃饺子吗？

黄景瑜：（点头）非常非常喜欢吃，我一般拍完戏回家第一顿都是饺子。】

黄景瑜忽然摸了一下自己的领口和腰间，“诶！对了，咱俩都没带麦！”

尹昉愣了一下，“啊？什么麦？”

“麦克风啊，昨天他们来装摄像头的时候有没有给你两个麦克风？”

尹昉想了想，“好像有吧，用盒子装的，你看下在不在茶几上。”

黄景瑜跑到客厅，从两本厚厚的摄影杂志下面扒拉出装麦克风的设备箱，“找到了。”

黄景瑜掀起上衣，把设备别在松松垮垮的短裤上，麦从领口掏出来，夹在领子上。整理好自己的设备，拿着东西去了厨房。

尹昉问，“怎么戴？”

“我给你弄。”

黄景瑜先帮尹昉把设备别在裤子上，又拿着麦钻进他的上衣里。

尹昉下意识的看了一眼摄像头，然后缩了一下，“你干嘛？”

“别动，给你带麦。”

另一只手从领口掏出麦，黄景瑜把灰茸茸的麦克风夹在尹昉的绿t恤上。

——

演播厅

MC1：（无奈扶额）我的天啊，这种真的可以播吗？从起来亲了这么多次不说，你说你戴个麦又是背后抱，又是掀衣服的。

黄景瑜：（摆了摆手）这不是很正常，多大点儿事儿。

MC2：李老师脸都有点红了。

女嘉宾：（脸微红捂嘴笑）我以为之前臻东他们两个已经甜了，没想到景瑜真的是，（顿了顿）我觉得女性看了真的会羡慕这种，真的希望我老公能跟景瑜好好学学。

男嘉宾：我感觉我的部分不用看了，真的很无聊。

——

视频

胖乎乎的饺子在沸水里上下翻滚。

黄景瑜端着盘子站在尹昉旁边，“好了吗？好了吗？”

尹昉拿勺子推了推锅里的饺子，“马上。”

「热腾腾的饺子终于出锅了」

黄景瑜哼着跑调的曲子，拿漏勺盛了两大盘饺子。

皮薄馅满的饺子蘸上酱油醋，一口塞进嘴里还有热汁，黄景瑜倒吸了一口气，饺子在嘴里翻了个个儿。

“好吃！”

尹昉看他着急忙慌的样子就觉得好笑，“慢点，吃完了再下。”

“饺子在热的时候最好吃了。”说话间黄景瑜有吃了两个饺子。

“诶，对了，”黄景瑜又问，“你演出什么时候啊？”

“下个月13号第一场，然后隔两周是第二场。”

黄景瑜划开手机翻了一下日历，“那就是下下周末。”

尹昉问，“你有空吧？”

黄景瑜点了点头，“当然了啊，以前你的首场演出我在外地都尽量赶回来了，更何况我现在在北京。我那戏昨天已经杀青了，这一段儿也没啥事儿。”

“没事就休息吧，”尹昉看着黄景瑜的眼神满是心疼，“你都连着拍了两部戏没停了。”

“没事儿没事儿，”黄景瑜露出虎牙笑，“年轻就是要赶紧工作赚钱，过几年才能安心陪你全世界的玩儿。”

——

演播厅

MC1：我记得之前在网上看过一个关于景瑜进组的这个统计，基本上是这个组杀青了就进下一个组了。我记得好像也上过热搜。

黄景瑜：（眼睛盯着桌子看了一会）嗯.......是，是粉丝统计的。我三十岁之前基本上没有休息过，就是一整年都是在剧组的这种。这两年才慢慢把节奏慢下来，杀青之后会休息一两个月。

男嘉宾：（感叹）哇，真的很拼啊。

MC2：那是为什么？是觉得本子很好啊，还是说会有危机感，比如就像你说的趁年轻要多赚钱这种。

黄景瑜：（想了想）嗯.......都有吧，我觉得是都有。一方面确实这些戏我都很喜欢，不想放弃自己喜欢的本子。另一方面也有赚钱的危机感，觉得趁年轻就应该多攒钱，因为家里还有老人要照顾啊，包括以后我们老了之后没有子女就只能完全靠自己了。

MC2：（点头）这确实是一个问题。

女嘉宾：但还是多注意身体啊，我现在刚刚四十，身体就总是会不舒服，就是因为年轻的时候作息啊饮食啊都不规律的原因。

MC1：（点头赞同）对，还是要多注意身体。

MC2：看完我们新的命运情侣的日常后，接下来就是李老师的。（扭头看女嘉宾）李老师会有压力吗？放在景瑜后面。

女嘉宾：（捂嘴笑）会有，怕观众朋友觉得我特别无聊。

MC1：以后把景瑜的part放到最后就好了，这样还可以提高收视率。

MC2：但是在网上看节目的观众会把前面直接跳过的。

（大家笑）

==end==


End file.
